This invention relates to a novel solid state function device capable of displaying a numeral or letter.
For a display device, liquid crystal devices have become widely used in recent years. However, the liquid crystal devices have the shortcoming of a short life and being easily deteriorated by types of strong light such as UV or infrared rays.